


First fight (Alternate title: Animal Crossing)

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, M/M, kinda fighting?, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie, as always! ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	First fight (Alternate title: Animal Crossing)

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie, as always! ~Cassie

"You are the absolute worst. You are dead to me"

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who was glaring at him from the other couch with his arms crossed.

"Dean, I'm sorry I stole your green wardrobe in animal crossing, I'll buy you a new one!" 

Dean huffed and turned away, but Cas could see he was starting to give in. He got up quietly and went over to his grumpy boyfriend, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around him.

"I'll pay off some of your mortgage to Tom Nook, if you stop being mad at me!"

Finally appeased, Dean gave in and turned to cuddle into his boyfriend, grinning slightly. "Ten thousand bells, I won't accept any less!" 

Cas fake gasped and laughed. "Your love costs ten thousand bells!?"

Dean smirked and put a hand to his chest. "You don't think I'm worth that? I'm hurt, Cas." 

"You're worth much more than that darling! Mm, and I'll throw in some cool bugs for your museum, deal?" 

Dean grinned and nodded, kissing Cas before getting up and getting their matching Nintendo DS's, coming back and sitting happily on his lap, handing the blue one to Cas and keeping his green one on his lap. They started up the games and the wireless, connecting their games before Cas began to fulfil his promises to his boyfriend. 

One green wardrobe, ten thousand bells and a couple of rare bugs later, Cas dragged Dean to the bedroom, wrapping his boyfriend up in the duvet and getting him a hot cup of tea, before settling down to watch cartoons with him.

Figures, their first fight would be about something as ridiculous as a video game, but they weren't complaining.


End file.
